


The Yearly Physical

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Dean Winchester, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Patient Castiel, Rut, Sex, Sudden Heat, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Cas goes in for his yearly physical, he expects two things:For icy cold hands to be used to examine himFor old, cranky Doctor Turner to be the one performing the exam.Neither of those two things is about to happen.





	The Yearly Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but smutty. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Slick~**

 

Cas groaned as he opened the text message from his doctor’s office.  It was time for his yearly checkup, and that included a pap smear, which meant getting naked.  Dr. Turner’s hands were always cold, and he was always grumpy.  Not for the first time, he wondered why he hadn’t switched doctors years ago.  This was a necessity though, and at least he only had to do it once a year.  Using the app, he scheduled an appointment for the following month.  He just had to bide his time until then.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The waiting room was always cold.  This year though, he remembered to bring a sweater.  It would be worse once he got into the exam room and had to strip down.  He was grumpy, he couldn’t help it, and as he peered over the top of his magazine at the other people in the room, he was surprised to see just how many people had dressed nicely, and…were wearing makeup?  Why were there two women with their hair perfectly styled?  This was the doctor’s office, not a job interview, but then again he didn’t think people applying for jobs wore skin tight, super tight dresses, or jeans that looked like they’d been spray painted on along with equally tight shirts.  Usually if there were other people here, they looked like they had grabbed whatever was clean in their drawers and just thrown it on.  This was strange, to say the least.  Who dressed up to come see Dr. Turner? 

 

There were three people before him, though two were seeing Dr. Mills and when his name was finally called, he followed the nurse and went through the standard weigh in before being led into the exam room.  The nurse was new, he didn’t remember her, but she was pleasant and chatty as she took his blood pressure, and when she was done going over his current medical history, she got up and fished a gown out of the drawer. 

 

“Go on and strip down, Dr. Winchester will be in to see you shortly.” 

 

She left, pulling the little half curtain in front of the door shut and closing the door behind her.  Cas started pulling his shoes off, and then his socks.  He was on his pants before it registered what she had said.

 

Dr. Winchester.

 

Who the hell was Dr. Winchester?  With a puzzled expression and a million questions to ask, he finished stripping down and put the gown on.  He’d never dealt with anyone except Dr. Rufus Turner, so the name “Winchester” was new.  Maybe there were new doctors at the clinic.  When the doctor came in, he’d just have to ask what happened to Dr. Turner. 

 

After putting on the gown he climbed up on the table and sat down.  This had been routine for him since he’d first presented at 14.  He’d been coming to see Dr. Turner ever since.  Once or twice he’d seen Dr. Mosley, but that had been during Dr. Turner’s vacations.  For thirteen years now he’d been a regular patient at this clinic.  Eventually he came to know every person working here, including the new nurses, and the one that took his weight and vitals today, he’d know her like an old friend before the year was out.  Sure, he only came in once a year for his physical, but he still caught colds, suffered sinus infections, and occasionally had complications with his heats, just like any other person.  Well, not the heat part, that was exclusive to Omegas, but definitely the rest.  He swung his legs absently as he waited for the doctor to arrive.  When he heard the clipboard being pulled out of the basket on the outside of the door, he sat up straight.  The door opened a second later and then the curtain was being pulled back.

 

“Hello, you must be Castiel.  The nurses were kind enough to tell me the right way to pronounce it.  Didn’t want to botch it on my first try.”  The doctor greeted as he walked in the room.  He offered his hand to the startled Omega who was staring at him.

 

“Who are you?  Why isn’t Dr. Turner seeing me?”  He still shook the doctor’s hand (Alpha, dear god, the man was an _Alpha!_ ).  Dr. Winchester’s smile faltered slightly as he carried the file over to the far counter.

 

“Well, Rufus retired three months back.  A letter was sent out to all of his patients letting them know that I was taking over for him.  I’m guessing you didn’t get it.” 

 

Cas frowned and pulled the gown up higher on his shoulders.  He was still staring at the doctor who had scribbled something down in his chart before turning and leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed.

 

“I’m sorry if I came off as rude, I wasn’t expecting a change in doctors for my yearly physical.  I think I’d have been better prepared had I just come in for a cold, or the flu.  I promise I’m not upset, I’m just…”

 

“Caught off guard.”  Dr. Winchester concluded.

 

“Yes.  And I most likely didn’t get the letter because I moved.  I was living with my brother after his mate abandoned him.  He needed an Omega’s scent around him, it helped ease him with the bond being broken.  He’s doing better now, so I moved into my own place, about four months back.”

 

“Ah, yes, that would cause a confusion with the mail delivery.”  Dr. Winchester pushed off the counter.  “Are you comfortable with getting started?”

 

Cas was having a hard time not staring.  He’d never had a doctor this attractive before.  Obviously.  Dr. Winchester was unmated, but that didn’t mean he was single.  His green eyes met Cas’ own blue ones several times over the course of the general exam.  As he checked the Omega’s lungs, nose, eyes, ears, and the scent glands on his neck, he made small talk.

 

“I think I recall Dr. Turner talking about the “Novak pups”.  Would he be referring to you and your siblings?”

 

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Yes.  He has had my brothers, sisters and I as patients for the better part of 20 years now, ever since each of us presented.  Thirteen for me, fifteen for my brother Gabriel, sixteen for my twin sisters, and nineteen for my eldest brother.  We’re all Omegas.”

 

“Wow, that’s pretty rare.”  Dr. Winchester commented as he motioned for Cas to lay down so he could check his belly.

 

“It is extremely rare.  So far, my sisters and my oldest brother all have pups.  We were afraid they’d have all Omegas, but they don’t.  Mike has three Alpha pups and two Omegas, Hannah has three Beta pups and an Omega, and Hael has an Omega pup.  She’s pregnant with an Alpha pup now, due in a few weeks.”  Cas explained. 

 

“And you?  Your other brother?  No pups?  It says none in the record, but sometimes people have then and we just don’t know about it.”

 

“No, no pups for either of us.  I’m the only one that was still unmated.  I wanted to wait.”

 

“What for?”  The doctor asked as he examined the scent glands under Cas’ arms.

 

“For an Alpha that’s not an asshole.  I’ve been dating Betas, but even they’ve been pretty ignorant the last few years.  I refuse to just settle.”  Cas would have held his chin up proudly if he weren’t laying down.  He was still watching the handsome doctor who was pausing to make notes in the chart as he went along.  When he pulled out the stirrups to get started on the pelvic exam, Cas bit back a whimper.  Dr. Winchester was so gorgeous, and he was about to have his hands _inside his body_.  Even if it was just for a routine exam, the thought was…arousing.  He had to be real careful or he’d pop a boner.  That would be very embarrassing.

 

“I don’t blame you.  It goes both ways though.  Sometimes Omegas can be assholes too.  I was mated, for six years.  Then she sprung it on me that my pup?  Not mine.  I always thought he smelled a little off, but I chose to ignore it.  Found out she was cheating, and then she left me for the new Alpha.  Took Ben with her.  I’ll be the first to admit, that hurts like hell, experiencing a bond being severed, but it hurt worse losing Ben.  I haven’t seen her in five years now, or Ben, but he emails me sometimes.  He’s doing ok.  Did your brother come in to get checked by Dr. Turner or Dr. Mosley after his mate left?  Because in extreme cases it causes heart attacks and can kill a person.”

 

“No, he wouldn’t come get checked.  I think he was hoping he would die.  I was even more stubborn than him though, and I refused to let him.  He was in agony for several weeks as the bond dissolved.”  Cas replied.  He let the doctor guide his feet up into the stirrups, and then watched as he rolled the stool over while getting his tools ready and his gloves on.  His legs were trembling, though whether it was in apprehension or anticipation, he couldn’t tell.  Doctor Winchester looked at him, meeting his gaze.

 

“Are you alright?  Your legs are shaking.  You’re not scared of having a pap smear, are you?”

 

“What?  No!”  Cas winced at his own reaction.  He took a deep breath and tried again.  Suddenly it dawned on him why all of the Omegas in the waiting room were all dressed up, even if they weren’t patients of Dr. Winchester; they were hoping to possibly catch the man’s eye.  Desperation was _so_ not classy.  He wouldn’t sink that low, even if his doctor was an absolute dreamboat.  “I’m fine.”

 

“Ok, then I’ll get started.”  Dr. Winchester started with a general check of Cas’ genitals, and he had to bite back another whimper as his testicles and penis were inspected, followed by a check of the scent glands around his vulva.  He wanted to die right then and there when the first trickles of slick began to slip out, but Dr. Winchester, if he was affected, didn’t say anything about it.  He moved on to an internal exam, and Cas noticed how warm the doctor’s hands were, and the way the one _not_ currently buried inside him was bracing against his inner thigh, his thumb gently caressing the skin there in an attempt to soothe the Omega who knew he appeared to be a nervous mess.  H wasn’t nervous though, he was horny!

 

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it as his new doctor found that heavenly sweet spot inside him and brushed his fingers across it.  A moan escaped unbidden, but he felt too good to be embarrassed after that, it had felt way too good. 

 

“Sorry,”  Dr. Winchester apologized.  Cas’ eyes had fallen shut at some point but he opened them at that moment and met the doctor’s penetrative stare.  His green eyes were blown black and it took the Omega a second to realize he smelled the scent of aroused Alpha.  He scrambled to sit up, frowning even as his own body betrayed him by letting loose a gush of slick.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  Dr. Winchester pulled his hands back and held them up in submission.  “I can explain, I swear.”

 

“You’re turned on,”  Cas didn’t pull his legs out of the stirrups.  Yet.  He simply stared the Alpha down.  Most Alphas didn’t like being challenged like that, but most Alphas also didn’t just nearly get their patient off and get turned on by giving an exam.  “Why is that?”

 

“I have special blockers on, which I apply under my nose that make it impossible for me to smell an Omega, unless I need to as a sign of an underlying issue, I never, ever remove them.  I reapply them before every new patient I see, and I’ve never had any issues in all the years I’ve practiced medicine.  I reapplied them before I walked in here, and I would reapply them before my next patient, but I’m now going to have to cancel my afternoon appointments because I’m going into a rut.  You see, there’s nothing that trumps blockers made today except…truemates.”

 

Cas blinked at him, his mind trying to wrap around the other man’s words, even as another gush of slick pulsed out of him.  Suddenly he was very thirsty.  Producing that much slick always made him thirsty, though he never made slick like this unless he was in-

 

The first cramps hit fast and he groaned as it caught him off guard.  Fuck, he was going into heat!  The Alpha’s eyes darkened again and he let out a low growl that Cas seemed to be helpless not to respond to.  He whimpered and bared his neck in submission, something he had never willingly done for any partner.  The doctor stood up and Cas’ eyes widened when he saw the Alpha’s very large, very prominent erection that strained against the front of his black dress pants.

 

“We’re truemates?”  He asked.  The doctor shook his head, clearing it of some of the hormonal fog that was putting his inner wolf on edge.  He reached over to a switch on the wall that turned on the overhead fans before resting his hands on Cas’ thighs.

 

“We are.  I never thought I’d find mine, though I can’t say I’m disappointed.  You’re beautiful, Castiel, much more so than I ever thought my truemate would be.”

 

“Please call me Cas, only my parents call me Castiel.”  Cas begged.  “Come here.”  He reached his arms out to the Alpha and rather than come around the table, the doctor stepped up on the stair and leaned between the Omega’s legs, bracing his hands on either side of Cas’ chest as the younger man surged up to capture his mouth in a kiss.  A part of him was preening, smug in the fact that all of those Omegas in the waiting room were so hot for this particular Alpha, but the man was _his_ truemate.  His parents were going to be so thrilled that his was a _doctor_. 

 

“My name’s Dean.  Fuck, I want you so bad right now, Cas.”  The Alpha whined.  Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed him again.

 

“How long until your next appointment?”

 

“You’re my last before lunch.  The other nurses are already on theirs.  I have maybe 40 minutes before someone comes looking for me.”  Dean replied.  His hand slid down between them and he rubbed lightly at Cas’ clitoris, making the Omega whimper loudly.

 

“Are these rooms soundproof?” 

 

“Not as much as I’d like.”  Dean replied.  Suddenly he pulled back, stepping down from the stair and crossing the room to the phone on the wall.  As Cas watched, he dialed the front desk.

 

“Yes, Donna?  Please reschedule all of my patients for this afternoon, I’ve gone into a spontaneous rut and cannot see anyone else today.  See if Missouri can take on the 3:00 and reschedule the rest for week after next.  I have to work through this and then I’ll be leaving by the back door.  Um, yes, well, it would turn out that Castiel is my truemate.  He too will be leaving via the back door.  Please reschedule his Well Omega exam for the week after next, with Missouri.  She will be his doctor from this point on.  Yes, yes, I’ll let Missouri know what happened.  Yes, Castiel is fine.  Exam room three is not to be used until tomorrow.  It will need a thorough cleaning as Castiel has gone into heat,”  Dean tapped his foot as he listened to Donna chattering in his ear.  “Yes, truemates.  No, I’m not pulling your leg.”  He rolled his eyes but after another minute of listening to her, he said goodbye and hung up.  Crossing over to the door, he locked it, then turned back to the exam table.

 

“I’m going to burst if I can’t knot you soon, but we need to have a quick talk.”

 

Cas pulled his legs down from the stirrups and wiped the sweat that was dripping into his eyes, making them sting and burn.  He nodded.  “Alright, what about?”

 

“What is your stance on mating?  I swear I’m not a bad guy.  We can get through this cycle without mating, but my wolf will be so much happier, as will yours if we can mate at some point during it.  I want to spoil you, to take care of you and make sure you always have everything you need.  Is that something you’re interested in?  Technically you don’t _have_ to accept my claim, but you’d make me a very happy man if you would at least consider bonding with me.”

 

Cas had held off on taking a mate because most Alphas were assholes.  Dean was not.  An asshole would have already had him locked on their knot and claimed him, regardless of how he felt on the matter.  Dean was asking permission to have sex with him, and asking if _he_ would consider mating.  That gave him a good feeling about the Alpha.  Still, he didn’t want to actually bond himself to a complete stranger.  This wasn’t 1865.  Mating didn’t happen instantaneously anymore. 

 

“I want a mate, to have pups and a family of my own, but I’m not ready to be claimed yet, no matter what my body is saying right now.”  He groaned as the cramping began to pick up.  Release was vital to finding any sort of relief, and he needed it quickly.

 

“I can work with that,”  Dean had a hand on his erection through his pants as he leaned back against the counter.  Cas appreciated that he was being so respectful.  “When your heat and my stupid rut are over, I want to take you out to dinner, on a proper date.  Doesn’t have to be fancy, but if you want it to be, I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

 

“I’m a simple guy, I like burgers.”  Cas groaned as a wave of arousal coursed through him.  Dean pushed off the counter and walked back over to the table.  He scooped the Omega up as if he weighed nothing at all.

 

“I love burgers, and I know the perfect spot.  Will you come home with me tonight?”  The Alpha asked as he carried Cas over to the bench seat under the window and sat down.  He planted Cas in his lap and scooted him back just enough to undo his pants.  This wasn’t going to be a graceful tying, but it would get them through til he could get his Omega somewhere vertical, preferably his bed.

 

“Yes, I’ll come home with you.”  Cas readily agreed.  He pushed up onto his knees and sunk down on the Alpha’s giant cock.  Dean let out a shout of surprise before grabbing the Omega’s hips and stilling his movements.

 

“G-give me just a sec.”  He choked the words out.  After a moment, and a deep, full body shudder, he began to slowly, shallowly thrust up into the Omega.  Sex had always felt good, and now was no different, but there was something about sex with Cas that made it feel even better.

 

“Dean,”  Cas whined as he pushed down, encouraging the Alpha to move.  Dean took the hint and began thrusting up in earnest.  His fingers dug into Cas’ hips as they met one another on every thrust, and the Omega’s fingers dug just as hard into the Alpha’s shoulders as he hung on for dear life. 

 

Thanks to a sudden heat and rut, neither one of them lasted very long, and Cas came with a gasp, trying his damnest not to scream and have everyone hear him.  He planned to save the screaming for later.  His body tensed and he tightened around Dean’s cock as his vaginal walls swelled, and a few thrusts later had the Alpha practically snarling as his knot popped, locking them together.  As they both came down from their high, he tilted Cas’ face up so he could kiss him softly.

 

“Are you on birth control?  I hadn’t noticed in your file if you were.”

 

“No, not currently.  Didn’t exactly see a reason to use it if I wasn’t sexually active.  Are you worried about me getting pregnant?”  Cas could see the worry in the Alpha’s eyes so he gently caressed the man’s cheek and kissed him.  “Don’t worry.  I’m 27, financially stable, and emotionally ready to start a family.  If I get pregnant, you’ll be there with me, so I’m not worried.”

 

“Yes, I will absolutely be with you the entire way,”  Dean pushed the Omega’s sweaty hair off his forehead.  “Seriously?  You’re only 27?  Damn, I’m lucky.”  He chuckled.  Cas looked up curiously at him.

 

“Why?  How old are you?”

 

“I just turned 40 in January.”

 

This time it was Cas who was left staring in shock.  “What?  Really?  You do _not_ look 40,”  He grinned and snuggled in closer to his Alpha.  There was still time before Dean’s knot went down and they could untie.  Unless the man lived close though, his rut would hit again within ten minutes of his knot deflating.  They were going to have to move fast.  For now though, he wanted to cuddle and enjoy having found his truemate.  Dean’s hands came up to caress his back.

 

“Thank you.  My family has really good genes.”

 

“It’s a good thing that I like older men.  I bet you’re going to be a real silver fox when you start going gray.”  Cas teased.

 

“Oh, great, my truemate thinks he’s a real wise guy.”  Dean gave an exaggerated sigh, but he was grinning, he couldn’t help it.  Cas laughed and wiggled when Dean tickled him. 

 

“I’m really happy it’s you.  You’re so handsome and nice.  I’m looking forward to you sweeping me off my feet.”  Cas sighed contentedly.

 

“And I’m looking forward to doing the sweeping.  You don’t know what you’re in for.”  Dean said before placing a tender kiss to his (soon to be) mate’s forehead.

 

Cas smiled, his heart full of joy and so much promise.  “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 22 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
